


yuhtuhtihyuhuthuh

by seven_saiki_tail



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, just something to start my thingy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_saiki_tail/pseuds/seven_saiki_tail
Summary: she snapped





	yuhtuhtihyuhuthuh

**Author's Note:**

> hm i wonder

hi. yes i do type weird. whats up. hows ur day been. btw you dont need to answer that. at all. this. is the first thing im writing on ao3. btw this is how i text. not how i write. though im better at editing than i am at writing. so. this is pretty much it. hi. im bri. nice to meet you. random person reading this. hope you have a nice day. or night. whatever.

-bri 


End file.
